In servicing or working in work areas that are high, such as a wing on an airplane, fall restraint devices are used to prevent the servicer from falling off the work area. One fall restraint device is a lanyard that is attached to the servicer working on the work area. However, the disadvantages with the use of a lanyard are that the servicer's freedom of movement in the work area is reduced by the lanyard, the continually adjusting of the lanyard can become too cumbersome, and the lanyard has to be secured to the servicer while the servicer is unprotected from falling from the work area. Additionally, there have been multiple instances of the attachment method for the lanyard failing. For example, due to the need to be able to navigate to and within a variety of different work areas, a suction pad is often implemented as the method of securing the lanyard to the work area. These devices have been known to lose pressure and fail. Due to these and other reasons, there has been a push to completely eliminate the use of lanyards to prevent a servicer from falling.
Another fall restraint device is a tooling work stand. The tooling work stand may also be used in conjunction with a suction pad playpen work area. However, one issue with the tooling work stand is the extreme cost associated with designing and purchasing a tooling stand for every particular work area. Another issue is that even with this installed playpen area, the installer must exit the work stand and install the sections while tied in to a lanyard attached to a suction pad. Further, even with these tooling stands, the installer must exit the work stand and use lanyards tied off to a suction pad to install fence panels attached to suction pads, while sometimes having to implement overhead cranes to install these fence panels.